


Land of Milk and Honey

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's graduation day and Jared has a couple of surprises.a plotty PWP, the first half is kinda all plot and the second half is just the boys, doing what I wish they were doing in real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** ok so me, I vizualize the story in my head before I write it. so the sex scenes get REAL explicit and thuroughly written out. beware I DO NOT HOLD BACK
> 
> also once more, this story involves my personal kink, rimming. if that squirks you, tough luck.

  
Author's notes: once more Rimming in this story, all you fainthearted people beware (they do shower before hand if that helps)

Second in the 'All you wanted' verse.

can be read by itself but will probably make more sense if you read 'where you least expect it' first

disclaimer: Yes actually I do OWN THEM ( I also have a private room at the hillview with nicely padded walls)  


* * *

*******

 

 

Graduation day.

 

“Jen, come on” Julie jelled from downstairs “We gotta go, we promised to pick up Chad and Jared” she stomped her foot impatiently “Jeheeen!”.

 

“I'm coming, Christ, keep your fucking pants on!” Jensen screamed at his friend “we got at least 15 minutes before we have to be at Chad's and it's a 5 minute drive”.

 

Julie huffed and looked up as Jensen bounded down the stairs “Wow Jules” he exclaimed as he looked at his friend “looking good, you know if I weren't gay, I would totally do you” and Julie chuckled and cuffed him in the back of the head.

 

“Yeah, if you weren't as gay as a hummingbird and didn't have the hottest boyfriend in the world, right?” Julie teased as she tugged on the hem of his button down.

 

Jensen grabbed the clothing bag with his robe and opened the front door “well, let's go, last time we go to that goddamn High School” he said as they made their way to Jensen's car.

 

Julie opened the trunk and dumped her robe and hat in the back “you're gonna get wrinkles in it” Jensen said as he carefully placed his garment in the back and smiled at Julie's scoff “Like I give a shit, 's not like they can give me detention of suspend me for not ironing the damn thing”.

 

“Ok miss Independent” Jensen joked at he got in the drivers seat “let's get this show on the road”.

 

Julie laughed and got in the car “last step before college” Jensen smiled and put the car into drive.

 

“We are gonna rock Calli baby!” Julie laughed and rolled down the window “Calli, get ready cos here we COME!” she screamed as loud as she could and Jensen yanked her back into the car “Damn girl” he said “do I need to buy you a straight-jacket”.

 

Julie smiled at him sweetly “can I have a padded room too?” she asked jokingly and he smiled “well that depends, maybe, if you're a good girl today” he said as he pulled up to Chad's house.

 

Chad just came walking out, Tom by his side “Hey guys, mind if Tommy here tags along?” Chad asked and Julie and Jensen shook their heads “nope, more the merrier” Julie said “besides, he's more sane than you” she said poking Chad jokingly in the shoulder.

 

“Cute” Chad quipped as he tugged on a lock of Julie's hair “Bet you say that to all the guys”.

 

Julie laughed and turned back to watch the road “Just you darlin'” she drawled and Chad snickered “well, now. Don't I feel special” he said.

 

Jensen chuckled “yeah, you're special alright” he said and threw a packed of gum in the back, hitting Chad on the chest “Like 'stop eating the paste' special”.

 

“Hey, what's this 'rag on Chad' day?” he joked as he flicked Jensen's ear “you better watch out, or I'll kick your ass” Chad joked.

 

Jensen smiled and waved at Jared, who was standing in his front garden “Yeah?” Jensen asked “I got 6”4' of tall dark and handsome telling me otherwise”.

 

Chad huffed and opened the door to let Jared in, who had just thrown his robe into the back with the rest “hey guys” he greeted all of them.

 

Jared pushed Chad out of the way and leaned forward to the drivers seat “hey Baby” he whispered softly as he kissed Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen squirmed a little and sighed “hey babe”.

 

Julie chuckled and placed her hands on her cheek in a mock gesture “aawww, ain't them cute” she joked and Jared laughed smacking her arm “you better watch out, Calli hears that kind a grammar and they'll kick you out before you can start”.

 

“Speaking of” Julie said as she turned back in her seat, facing Jared “did you decide on a college yet, I mean you've been excepted to a few, which did you pick?” she asked and Jared smiled “tell ya later” he promised.

 

“Check that out” Chad said as he pointed towards the school.

 

Dozens of kids, dressed in those ridiculous robes were walking across the grass “like a freaking cult convention” Tom said as he waved at one of his friends on the field “my god, it's dork city” he quipped.

 

Jensen parked the car and they al filed out, grabbing their robes from the trunk “Damn Jules” Jared said as he looked her up and down "you know, if I wasn't gay, I'd do you” he said and she laughed “god do the two of you practise these comments” she said, earning a quizzed glare from Jared.

 

“Jen said the exact same thing” Julie explained.

 

Jared smiled and looked over to the shorter man “god, the two of you are so sickeningly adorable” Julie huffed, and she proceeded to make her way to the school building “I'm gonna go put this nightmare of a robe on” she said “see y'all at the circus”.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and grabbed his hand “Come on” Jared said as he pulled Jensen towards the bleachers of the football field “I gotta tell you something”.

 

Jensen quirked an eyebrow but followed none the less.

 

Jared pushed Jensen down on one of the benches and sat down next to him “you know I had a few College's offering me scholar ships?” he asked and Jensen nodded “well, I made a choice”.

 

Jensen eyes Jared calmly, after Jared left him in suspense for a few moments he grew weary “well?” he prompted and scowled at Jared's laugh.

 

“Look” Jared started as he laced his fingers with Jensen's “I never thought I would find someone like you” and he softly stroked the palm of Jensen's hand “hell, I never even noticed you before a few months ago”.

 

Jensen placed his other hand on top of Jared's rubbing soothing circles in his boyfriends hand “glad you finally did” he whispered and Jared smiled.

 

“I know we haven't been together all that long, over a lifetime, seven months is nothing” he scuffed his feet on the floor “But I love you”.

 

Jensen stilled at the declaration and smiled, he leaned over to Jared and cupped his face in his hands, Jared's skin soft against his and he pulled his boyfriend in “I love you too” he whispered and kissed Jared's mouth.

 

Jared let out a sigh and pushed his tongue into Jensen's mouth, shivering at the feel of Jensen's hot tongue against his.

 

Jared pulled back and stroked the side of Jensen's face “I accepted to the University of California” he blurted out.

 

An incredulous look covered Jensen's face and slowly that turned into one of the most blinding smiled “you did not” he said as he straddled Jared's lap.

 

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen slowly rock into him “Well, I couldn't just let my hot boyfriend go to California, and not be there to keep an eye on him, so he won't get jumped” Jared joked as he stroked the smooth skin of Jensen's back.

 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and slammed their mouths together.

 

Jared gasped as he felt Jensen's tongue invade his mouth once more, loving the feel of Jensen's hands as they tugged on his hair, desperately trying to get him closer “you're not just doing this for me right” Jensen breathed heavily as he pulled away.

 

“Because I don't want you to regret anything, so it had to be because you want to be there” and he claimed Jared's lips with his own again, sucking and biting on Jared's bottom lip.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's ass and ground his swelling cock against Jensen's “I can do exactly what I want over there, so it's for me, the you being there part.... just a bonus” and he rocked up into Jensen “fuck baby” he breathed hotly against Jensen's ear.

 

“Hmm” Jensen hummed “not now, but after the diploma thingy, you can fuck my brains out” a sneaky glint appearing in Jensen's eyes “If you promise to wear the tasseled hat” and Jared laughed out loud, drawing the attention of some nearby people.

 

“Look it's the two fags, get a room you fucking homo's”.

 

it wasn't hard to figure out who the voice belonged to “you better keep the fuck away Dave” Jared snarled as he pulled Jensen closer “two more steps and you're violating the restraining order”.

 

Dave looked quizzically “what the fuck you talking about, Padalecki?” he asked as he took a few steps forward, eying Jared defiantly.

 

Jared softly eased Jensen off his lap and walked over to the chubby guy “the one that says you come within 20 feet of my boyfriend and I'll kick your ass” he said as he got in Dave's face.

 

Jared felt a hand on his biceps and then another one on the small of his back “please” Jensen said softly as he pulled Jared away from the group of guys “let's just go change, and in a few moment we never have to see them again”.

 

Jared eyed the group one more time and then smiled softly at Jensen “ok” Jared relented as he took a step back “but I meant what I said” he said venomously “come near him and I'll kick you in the balls so hard they'll draw up and never come out”.

 

With that, Jared turned, lacing his fingers with Jensen as they made their way to the school.

 

“So let's go put on those ugly ass robes” Chad said as he clasped Jensen's shoulder when he and Jared joined him and Tom.

 

Jensen pulled away from Jared and cuffed Chad in the back of the head “little more respect for an age old tradition ok” he joked as he followed Chad into the building, Tom and Jared following suit.

 

Chad scoffed “well if they would renew the robes every so often” he said as he pulled up his nose in distaste.

 

Julie walked towards them, the black robe almost to the ground, high heeled sandals, her dark hair hung loosed, the red-dyed stripes a nice contrast and her red pained lips “pfff, the women's bathroom is like a freaking hen-house” she complained.

 

“What” he snapped at Chad as she caught him staring at her.

 

Chad swallowed and grinned “I love there robes” he said and the guys burst into laughter, Julie eyeing them as if they were mad “ok” she said “what have you guys been smoking”.

 

Of coarse this made them laugh harder so she just gave up, writing if off as guy behaviour.

 

Jensen, still laughing, held up his robe and waved in the general direction of the guys locker room “I'm gonna go see how this looks” he said and disappeared into the locker room.

 

Chad grimaced and opened the door through which Jensen had just gone “I'm gonna go follow Jenny's example, let's get this shindig over with?”.

 

Jared and Tom chuckled and followed Chad through the door “later Jules” Jared waved as the door closed behind them.

 

“Boy's” Julie scoffed and she turned to go outside.

 

“Dude, we should totally go naked underneath these things” Chad enthused as he took the robe out of the bag.

 

“Like hell I will” Jensen said, as he proceeded to pull the robe over his head, leaving his shirt and pants on “and you won't either” he warned Chad “'s nothing I wanna see ok”.

 

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen into his lap “aww baby” he crooned in Jensen's ear “don't be such a spoil sport”.

 

Jensen turned and eyed his boyfriend “Ok, you really wanna go naked underneath?” he asked and he pulled up the robe “fine by me” he said and he started to undo his belt, smiling as he saw Jared's hungry eyes following his movement.

 

Jensen opened the top button of his jeans, exposing a strip of pale skin and he felt Jared's hands on his.

 

Jensen stilled his movements and looked down into Jared's lust blown eyes “no” Jared squeaked “better not, I won't be able to concentrate on the damn ceremony if I know you're naked under that thing”.

 

Jensen smiled and did his pants back up “didn't think so” he said satisfied.

 

They finished up and made their way out to the field, spotting Julie with their parents.

 

“Hey mom” Jensen greeted his mother and kissed her cheek “Hey Sherry” he greeted Jared's mom and kissed her on the cheek to, shaking Gerry's hand “Jensen, good to see you son” Gerry said and grinned at him.

 

Chad introduced his parents to the group and Tom did the same “our babies are getting so big” Sherry sniffed slightly and Jared blushed “mom, please” he said.

 

Sherry scoffed “don't you 'mom please' me young man” she said “you'll be on your way to California with your boyfriend and we'll only see you for the Holidays”.

 

“Jared's going to California?” Jensen's mom yelped and she hugged Jared and Jensen “Ohh, that's wonderful” and Jensen blushed just like Jared had done a few moments before “mom” he said and she smiled at him “I'm just happy baby” she said.

 

“Oh, yes, me too” Chad crooned in a high pitched voice “I'm so deliriously over the moon happy for my two darling boys” and he had everyone in laughs.

 

“You're insane” Julie said as she punched his arm.

 

“Suck's that you're gonna be stuck with me for a couple more years then, huh?” Chad said and Julie's eyes widened “Oh god, don't tell me...” she said as she closed her eyes.

 

“I'm going to Calli too” Chad exclaimed and whooped “We got more bounce in California, then all y'all combine, we got more bounce in California, we like to party all the time” he sang falsely at the top of his lungs.

 

Tom did everyone a favour and clamped a hang over Chad's mouth “Ok” he said as he started to drag Chad off “Let's go take our seats, show starts in ten”.

 

The parents all took their seats, Sherry, Karen, Julie's mom, and Donna holding tissues and Gerry and Chad's father grabbing their camera's.

 

Jared sat down and pulled Jensen into the chair next to him “you think if I would jerk you off under your robe, would anyone notice” Jared whispered into his boyfriends ear.

 

Jensen nearly choked on his saliva and sent Jared a murderous glare “Don't say shit like that in public, I have to stand up and receive my diploma in a few moments” Jensen scolded “Don't really thing that the Dean will appreciate it if I tell him to just hang it on my dick”.

 

Chad nearly died next to him “Dude, you'll be my hero if you do that” he told Jensen.

 

“You three behave” Julie scolded as she sat down in between Chad and Tom “last couple of moments in this school, let's keep it civil” she said “besides, if we can't end it with an huge explosion of the school behind us blowing up.... well let's just not do it half assed ok” she joked.

 

The ceremony went by surprisingly fast and to everyone's surprise Chad did not moon anyone.

 

Jensen looked over at Jared who was whispering with his mother, he saw Jared smile and walk towards him.

 

“Hey Babe” Jared said as he joined Jensen and Julie at their table “Jules, I'm gonna steal him from you ok” Jared said as he pulled Jensen to his feet.

 

Julie smiled and waved “sure, go ahead, I'll go and find Chad, see if he wants to hang”.

 

Jensen quirked and eyebrow, but Julie ignored him “later” she said as she walked away.

 

“Here honey” Jensen stared at his mom as she handed him a bag “what's this?” he asked as he opened the bag and saw a pair of pants and some personal supplies.

 

Donna just smiled and walked away.

 

Jensen turned to Jared “what the hell was that about?” he asked his boyfriend.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen's bag “let's go” he said as he started making his way to the parking lot, where Jensen had parked his car.

 

Jensen watched as Jared through his bag in the trunk of his car, joining what looked like a second bag “what are you doing?” Jensen asked Jared.

 

Jared just smiled “give me your keys” he instructed and caught the keys in mid-air as Jensen threw them to him “it's a surprise” Jared said.

 

Jensen got in the car and looked at Jared “should I worry?” he asked and Jared laughed “no, baby” he said “I promise you'll like it” and he started the car and took off.

 

“Put this on” Jared said as he handed Jensen a blindfold.

 

Jensen eyes the black piece of cloth and giggled “kinky” he said as he did what he was told, the soft black fabric cool against his skin.

 

Jensen wondered where they were going as he felt the car take turns and stop, at that he presumed to be stoplights.

 

Jensen jerked as the car stopped and he heard Jared turn off the engine “step out of the car” Jared said “be careful”.

 

Jensen got out of the car and leaned against the door, he felt Jared come up beside him and reach for the blindfold.

 

Jensen had to blink at the sudden flood of light and sucked in his breath.

 

They were standing in front of one of the more expensive Hotels in town “Jared?” he said unsure.

 

Jared smiled at him and opened the trunk, grabbing the two bags “I booked us a night here” he explained as he softly pushed Jensen towards the revolving doors.

 

“You did what?” Jensen's voice laced with wonder as he stepped into the luxurious reception area of the hotel.

 

Jared walked over to the front desk and after a few minutes he came back with a folder and a room key “let's go check out our room” he said as he manoeuvred Jensen towards the elevators.

 

They were staying in room 809, eighth floor, corner room “the room next to us is empty” Jared said as he winked at Jensen “I asked” he clarified as Jensen raised his brow.

 

Jared opened the door and Jensen's jaw hit the floor as he walked into the room.

 

There was a huge king bed in the middle, covered with soft looking duvets and crisp white sheets, heavy cream coloured drapes framed the window and he noticed the thick shag carpet underneath his feet.

 

To his right was a bathroom with a large tub and brass faucets, a mini fridge to his left and a large closet next to the fridge “Jared” Jensen breathed as he looked around the room.

 

Jared threw the bags on the floor and closed the door behind him “hmm” Jared hummed as he came up behind Jensen, wrapping his arms around the shorter mans waist “you like?” he asked.

 

Jensen sighed and leaned back into Jared's chest “Like?” he asked as he took in the room, enjoying the feel of Jared's arms around him “I love it, this is amazing”.

 

Jared chuckled deeply and turned Jensen to face him “don't get any ideas” he said as he kissed Jensen's nose “this is purely for me” another kiss to his nose “I wanted to be able to make you scream without my mom barging in”.

 

Jensen blushed and buried his head in Jared's chest as Jared chuckled.

 

“So let's order some room service huh?” Jared said as he pushed Jensen towards the little desk that had a phone on it.

 

They ordered some food and drinks and were told it would be up in an hour.

 

“Perfect” Jared said smirking “enough time to take a quick shower”.

 

Jensen laughed and followed Jared to the bathroom, stripping himself along the way.

 

Jared turned on the shower and checked a couple of times to see if the water is to his liking, he was just about to turn around as he felt Jensen's hands on his belt.

 

Jensen slid the belt through the buckle and pulled the belt out of the loops of Jared's jeans, then moving to undo Jared's pants.

 

Jared moaned as he felt Jensen's fingers caress the skin right above his boxers “god, what you do to me” Jared said as he leaned his head back against Jensen's shoulder.

 

Jensen smiled and slowly started to unbutton Jared's shirt, taking it off and throwing it on the floor “well Mr Padalecki” Jensen murmured into Jared's ear “I think you deserve a thank you, for this surprise”.

 

He pulled Jared's jeans down and made him step out of them, slowly he pushed Jared into the shower, enjoying the sight of the water cascading down Jared's muscles.

 

Jensen slid his hands all over Jared's body, kneading and stroking the strong muscles and soft skin “you always feel so good Jay” Jensen breathed against the wet skin of Jared's shoulder blade.

 

Jared sighed and ducked his head, the water wetting his hair and he shook the drops from his eyes “Jen” he moaned as he felt Jensen's naked body press against his back.

 

Jensen slowly turned Jared around and licked across a taught nipple.

 

Jared arched into Jensen's mouth as he felt wet heat close around the sensitive peak, Jensen's other hand plucking and teasing the other to hardness.

 

“Fuck” Jared hissed as Jensen gently bit down on one of the hard peaks and he could feel Jensen's lips stretch into a smile against his skin “tease” Jared chuckled.

 

Jensen grunted and sank down to his knees, Jared's breath hitching as Jensen stroked him softly.

 

Jared grasped Jensen's head between his hands and stroked his scalp “Fuck yeah” Jared hissed as Jensen trailed the tip op his tongue across the head of Jared's cock.

 

“You like baby?” Jensen asked as he licked a long line up the shaft, fondling Jared's balls.

 

Jared's hips stuttered as Jensen sucked the head into his mouth and lapped around the crown “Uhhnn, god yeah” Jared breathed as he pulled Jensen's head down on his cock.

 

A long moan escaped Jared as he felt Jensen's throat open up and his dick slide into that tight heat, the suction nearly bringing him to his knees.

 

Jared watched Jensen's head bob up and down, hands stroking his sides, his thighs, anywhere Jensen could reach “baby, feels so good...... always so good” Jared moaned as he thrust into Jensen's waiting mouth.

 

Jensen softly kneaded the quivering muscles of Jared's thighs and he sucked on Jared's balls, eliciting a mewls from the man above “love the way you taste Jay” Jensen mumbled in between sucking and licking at Jared's balls, sucking them into his mouth, making Jared squirm with need.

 

Jensen lifted Jared's balls and sucked on the soft skin right behind them and Jared let out a high squeal as Jensen did that “shit, Jen” Jared moaned as Jensen continued sucking on that patch of skin “did you take a goddamn class in cock-sucking?” Jared managed to get out.

 

Jensen pulled away and looked up at Jared, who groaned as green eyes connected with his hazel ones “why are you still talking” Jensen teased and without a warning he sucked Jared down to the back of his throat, feeling the tip of Jared's cock slide down as far as it would go.

 

Jensen tugged and squeezed Jared's balls as he kept on sucking and licking Jared's rock hard dick “gonna come for me baby” he breathed in between licks “gonna shoot your come down my throat” and he heard a desperate moan from above.

 

A small smile of satisfaction creeping up Jensen's face “Hmm, wanna taste you” he whispered against wet skin “wanna feel your come, sliding down my throat, filling me up” he licked the head and grinned “and then later” he promised “you can fill me up in another way”.

 

Jensen slid down Jared's cock again, determined to make him come.

 

Jared fisted Jensen's hair, those plush lips stretched around the head of his dick, those lashes resting heavily on freckled cheeks, the feel of Jensen's hand on his balls, the other squeezing his thigh.

 

Jensen sucked harshly on the head, flicked his tongue along the bundle of nerves at the base of the crown and Jared couldn't hold on any longer.

 

“Fuck, yeah Jensen” Jared screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot down Jensen's throat, feeling that nimble tongue flicking around, lapping up every drop and felt Jensen's throat work as he swallowed Jared's come.

 

Jared's dick gave a twitch as Jensen kept on sucking on the head and he wondered if he could get his dick up again so fast, to have that amazing mouth never leave him, but no such luck.

 

Jensen felt Jared's cock softening in his mouth and he kissed the shaft, littering the head with little licks and kisses.

 

Jared grabbed the back of Jensen's neck and hauled him up to his feet to kiss him.

 

He shoved his tongue into Jensen's mouth, lapping up the traces of himself and he felt Jensen shiver “Don't worry baby” Jared said as he slammed Jensen against the wall “I'll take care of you”.

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jared cursed “fucking timing” he said as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel.

 

Jared turned towards Jensen, who was standing in the shower, water cascading down his body, erection prominent and lust blown eyes “food first” Jared said smirking “after that I'll make you come so hard, Julie's gonna hear it at her house”.

 

Jensen snickered as he tried to pull himself together “she's probably complain that if she has to hear it, she want's to watch it too”.

 

Jared smiled and walked out to the room, opening the door for the hotel staff.

 

He could hear Jared exchanging words with the person and then he heard the door close again, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way into the bedroom.

 

Jensen's eyes widened at the large tray of food, hamburgers and fries, 4 different types of fruit, jello, and he had to laugh because that had to be Jared's doing.

 

“Seriously Jare” Jensen teased as he sat down on the bed “Jello?”.

 

Jared grinned and passed Jensen a burger “what” he asked innocently “I happen to love Jello”.

 

Jensen smiled and took a big bite of his burger, both of them eating like they hadn't eaten for days.

 

After they had finished off the fruits and had a tub of Jello Jared reached under the cart and pulled out a crystal decanter with a golden liquid.

 

Jensen eyes the decanter with suspicion “what's that?” he asked but Jared just grinned.

 

“Lay down on the covers” Jared instructed and Jensen did as he was told.

 

Jared pulled his own towel of and proceeded to rip Jensen's from his body.

 

Jared crawled up the bed and nudged Jensen's thighs apart “I was thinking about al that pale skin” Jared murmured as he trailed kisses down Jensen's chest.

 

“You were huh?” Jensen sighed as Jared licked a nipple.

 

Jared grabbed something from the bedside table and Jensen blushed as he noticed the blindfold “wanna play?” Jared asked as he dangled the piece of cloth in front of Jensen's eyes.

 

Jensen hesitated slightly but then grabbed the blindfold from Jared and tied it around his head “grab the headboard” Jared instructed “and don't let go until I say so”.

 

Jensen shivered at Jared's silky tone and arched up when he felt Jared's tongue trace lines on his chest.

 

He yelped as he felt a cold substance hit his chest and moaned when he felt sticky coolness slide down his pecks “Jared?” he asked as he squirmed against the sheets.

 

All he got was a chuckle and some more of the sticky stuff on his body, small drops scattered across his chest and abdomen.

 

He heard a thud as Jared put down the decanted and sighed as he felt Jared's tongue on his chest, lapping and licking at the trail of sticky liquid “hmm mm” Jared hummed “can't decide what taste's better, you.... or the honey”.

 

Jensen gasped as Jared took a honeyed nipple into his mouth and sucked vigorously “Jared” Jensen breathed as he arched his chest up into Jared's touch.

 

The taller man chuckled and continued his path down Jensen's body, his chest bumping against Jensen's straining erection “I think it's you” Jared murmured “you make the honey even sweeter”and he stuck his tongue into Jensen's bellybutton, lapping op the sticky sweetness.

 

He looked at Jensen, chest heaving and flecked with golden spots that weren't freckles, he sucked the honey from that pale skin, savouring every squirm and shiver of the man under him.

 

Jared grabbed the decanter again and poured some honey over Jensen's rock hard cock, eliciting a squeal from the man on the bed “fuck” Jared hissed as he watched Jensen arch off the bed “look so fucking edible, baby” he whispered against Jensen's hip.

 

Jared placed the decanter back on the table and focused all his attention on Jensen's cock “this is gonna be my new favourite dessert” Jared groaned as he licked a swathe up Jensen's erection, catching honey and pre-come at the tip.

 

Jensen moaned and groaned, words not possible as Jared sucked his honey covered dick into his hot mouth “Jared” Jensen yelled as Jared sucked enthusiastically on the crown, lapping at the bundle of nerves.

 

Jensen opened his legs to give Jared more room and he thrust into that wet heat, the sounds of Jared sucking and licking at the honey, nearly driving him insane.

 

All Jensen's senses were heightened, his hearing, taste, touch, he could hear Jared's every sigh, feel his every move and he swore he could even taste Jared on the air as he frantically bucked his hips up into Jared's mouth.

 

“Turn around?” Jared said as he sat back for a moment, drawing a protest from plush lips “turn!” he said sternly.

 

Jensen did as he was told, turned onto his stomach and grabbed the headboard again, without Jared having to ask him.

 

This was getting him hot like nothing else, Jensen, wanton and strung with need, beneath him, all that smooth skin for him to taste.

 

Jared grabbed the honey again and repeated his earlier actions on Jensen's back, pouring the honey over pale skin “look so good like this” Jared muttered as he made a dotted trail of honey down Jensen's spine “God, you have no Idea, you all needy and sticky underneath me”.

 

Jensen yelped as he felt the honey seep into his crack and pool in the dimple of his hole “oops” Jared said, no remorse evident in his voice.

 

He placed the honey back on the table and proceeded to suck the sticky substance off Jensen's shoulder blades.

 

He caught a few freckles on the way sucking harshly at the little flecks of gold and Jensen let out a groan “aww, sorry baby” Jared said teasingly “can't tell the difference between that sweet honey and that sweet skin of yours”.

 

Jensen chuckled, but it quickly turned into a gasp as Jared followed the trail of drops down his spine.

 

Jared licked every drop separately and then sucked the remaining stickiness off of Jensen's soft skin, he did that until he reached the small of Jensen's back, where he lapped and sucked at the little pool of honey that had gathered there.

 

“You're the only one who ever makes me wanna do this, you know” Jared said as he slowly licked down Jensen's crack “I can't even imagine doing this to anyone else” and he flicked his tongue around the tight pucker, cleaning off the honey that had escaped.

 

“The only one that get's me so hot” and Jared flicked his tongue across the sensitive hole “that I wanna make you come” and he pushed his tongue in briefly “just by licking, and sucking and lapping” and Jensen let out a moan as Jared went to work.

 

Jared wasn't lying, Jensen felt that nimble tongue work his hole like nothing else, Jared's tongue slicking over it, teasing the puckered ring, and ever so often he dipped his tongue in, making Jensen squeal high in his throat.

 

Jared pulled a tube of lube from under the bed and the only thought that crossed Jensen's mind was how the hell did Jared get that there without him noticing.

 

After that no sane thought passed through Jensen's head for quite some time.

 

Jared had managed to work his tongue into Jensen's tight hole, tasting water and honey on his tongue and it was making him achingly hard.

 

He coated two fingers with lube as he relentlessly pushed his tongue into Jensen's ass, making the boy under him moan and squirm with need “Jare, please” Jensen begged as he pushed his ass back against Jared's tongue.

 

“Jared, come on” soft, needy whisperers “please Jay, want you so bad”.

 

Jared smiled and reached around Jensen's body with his lube slicked hand and grasped Jensen's cock in a firm grip, making the shorter man lift off the bed and then thrust down into Jared's hand “fuck” Jensen breathed out as Jared squeezed his cock and licked his hole.

 

Jared roughly stroked Jensen's dick as he continued to lick and suck at the slowly loosening entrance in front of him, amazed at how fucking hard it made him to lick Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen keened and pushed back on Jared's tongue.

 

Jared pulled back a little and quickened the pace of his hand, he smirked and drove his tongue into that tight heat where his cock wanted to be.

 

He felt Jensen's thighs start to quiver and the puckered flesh starting to twitch around his tongue, he knew Jensen was close and flicked his thumb across the head just as his tongue disappeared into Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen let out a scream, muffled by the pillow as he came hard, covering Jared's fingers and the covers of the bed with his sticky release.

 

Jared pulled his tongue out of Jensen's ass, turned his boyfriend around and closed his lips around the head of the pulsating cock, catching the last bit of release in his mouth, moaning at the tangy taste that was Jensen.

 

“Fuck, Jared” Jensen breathed as he came down from his orgasm and looked down at the man between his thighs.

 

Jared had a smug smile on his face and he crept up Jensen's still shaking body “guess you liked that huh?” Jared teased as he kissed Jensen's mouth.

 

Jared ripped the blindfold off of Jensen's face and looked into still lust blown emerald eyes “god that was so hot” Jared said as he caught Jensen's lips in a searing kiss.

 

Jensen let go of the headboard and tangled his fingers in Jared's locks “I don't think I ever came that hard” Jensen breathed against Jared's neck and sucked on the pulse point “god, you in complete control, got me so hard Jay”.

 

Jared chuckled and kissed the freckles on Jensen's face “kinky little bitch huh?” he teased and Jensen snorted “me, says the person who brought a bottle of honey into the mix and then proceeded to lick it off every inch of my body”.

 

Jared rubbed his erection against Jensen's thigh and Jensen smirked “aww baby” he murmured “you didn't get to come” and he licked at Jared's mouth.

 

Jared groaned and licked back, their tongues meeting and Jared slanted his mouth over Jensen's pushing into that wet heat, claiming him as his own.

 

Jared felt Jensen getting hard against his thigh “again?” he asked smirking “damn I'm good” and Jensen slapped him on the shoulder “ass” he muttered lovingly.

 

Jared kissed the plump lips offered and smiled against Jensen's mouth “don't worry baby” he spoke softly “I'll get you there... again”and Jensen huffed at the smugly spoken words.

 

Jared situated himself in between Jensen's thighs, nudging them to wrap around his hips.

 

Jensen moaned as their cock's made contact and pushed up against Jared's dirty rhythm “Can you imagine” Jared breathed as he stepped up the pace “we'll be able to do this every nigh, when we get to Calli”.

 

Jensen smirked and twisted his hip, making Jared keen low in his throat “Yeah?” he teased the taller man “Hope our roommates won't mind” and Jared pulled back at that.

 

“You're moving in with me” he stated and Jensen gasped “what” and Jared smiled “we're so moving in together, you're not getting rid of me that easy”.

 

Jensen looked at Jared and cupped his face “are you asking me to move in with you?” he asked and Jared blushed.

 

“I kinda assumed you would so I already rented an apartment” Jared said softly “I mean, it's not big, but has a nice big bedroom, and is located close to the University”.

 

Jensen caught Jared's eyes and smiled “god I love you” he breathed and Jared smiled relieved “so you like it?” he asked and Jensen smiled “it's gonna be the best ever” he said and kissed Jared again.

 

Jared rubbed his erection against Jensen's and he heard the other man sigh "I want you in me" Jensen murmured against Jared's neck and Jared gasped and his hips stuttered against Jensen's.

 

Jared reached for the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers.

 

he slipped his hands in between Jensen's thighs and rubbed his fingers across the still lose hole "hmmm" Jared muttered "you're still loose" and he nipped at Jensen's collarbone "still slick from that tongue fucking I gave you" and Jensen let out a heaved breath at Jared's hot words.

 

Jared smiled and pushed one finger in, searching around for Jensen's prostate, smiling when Jensen bucked off the bed and pressed down on Jared's hand "that's spot right there baby?" Jared teased as he passed the bundle of nerves again, pulling a harsh groan from plush lips.

 

Jensen pushed his ass down on Jared's fingers, his cock straining hard against Jared's abdomen "you can just go all night, can't you baby" Jared crooned as he pushed a second finger in, teasing Jensen's prostate mercilessly "I just made you come and you're ready to go again.... you so hot for me, huh" and he licked down Jensen's stomach.

 

he looked at the hard cock in front of him and licked the head "Jared?" Jensen pleaded as Jared took the head of his cock into his mouth "Jared, come on" he prompted.

 

Jared smiled around the heavy cock in his mouth but didn't listen, he kept on sucking that delicious cock and finger fucking Jensen's ass with three fingers, making sure to pass his prostate on every push.

 

Jensen was squirming on the bed, filth pouring from his mouth as he first begged and then demanded Jared get a move on "Jared, you fucking tease" Jensen growled as Jared sucked his balls into his mouth "get up here and fucking fuck me!".

 

Jared pulled off "fucking fuck you?" he asked as he pushed his fingers in deep, pulling a gasp from Jensen as he pushed his ass back on those long and thick fingers.

 

Jared sucked on the skin of Jensen's thigh as he watched his fingers slip in and out of Jensen's tight hole "make's me so hot" he murmured against the silky skin of Jensen's thigh "watching my fingers sink into that ass of yours, were mere moments from now, my dick is gonna be" and he licked at Jensen's pinereum "we're so getting flavoured lube, bye the way" Jared said as he noticed the plastic-y taste of the lube on Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen growled and grabbed Jared's hair furiously, pulling him up "goddamn it Padalecki" he grunted out as he pushed his hips up in a dirty rhythm "you get that dick in me.... now!".

 

Jared pulled his fingers from Jensen's hole and crawled up his lovers body "oh baby" he murmured dirtily "I'll fuck you good and proper, don't you worry".

 

Jared poured some lube on his dick and slid in between Jensen's thighs.

 

"Gonna stretch that hole" Jared whispered as he placed the head of his dick at Jensen's entrance "you're never gonna forget me" a desperate tone entered Jared's voice as he pushed inside Jensen's welcoming body "you're never gonna want anyone but me" and he claimed Jensen's lips as he thrust in, balls deep inside.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's head and pulled his back so he could look into hazel eyes as Jared started a slow, gentle rhythm "never" Jensen whispered "never gonna need anyone but you" and he licked the soft skin right behind Jared's ear "love you" he breathed "so fucking much" and he sank his teeth down into Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared cried out and quickened his pace "I wanna be it" Jared murmured in between pants "wanna be the only one to ever get to see you like this" his hips stuttered as he was getting close to orgasm.

 

Jared slid a hand in between their bodies and grasped Jensen's dick, all the while slamming into Jensen and pulling out slowly "the only one to ever make you lose control" and he punctuated that statement with a hard thrust that slammed straight into Jensen's prostate, sending Jensen arching off the bed in extacy.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's leg and wrapped it around his waist, pushing into that willing body faster, harder, licking and biting at all that pale, smooth skin within his reach.

 

"There's never gonna be anyone else" Jensen replied as he smoothed his hands down Jared's back, revelling in the slow way Jared was taking his body.

 

Jensen's nerves were high strung, every cell in his body crying out for Jared, every fibre of his being needing all Jared offered to give.

 

Jared tightened his hand around Jensen's cock, flicked his thumb across the head and twisted his wrist and Jensen was coming again.

 

A mewling sound pouring from between plump lips as Jensen shot his release all over Jared's hand, across their chests.

 

Jared could feel that tight ring of muscle clenching around his, Jensen's warm hands on his skin, that hot mouth right next to his ear.

 

"Love you Jared, love you more than anything" Jensen whispered and Jared keened low in his throat.

 

Jensen squeezed his ass, tightening himself for Jared "wanna be with you always, never leave you, always love you" Jared muttered as his pace grew frantic.

 

His thick cock sliding in and out of Jensen, who knew he was gonna be sore tomorrow.

 

"Me too baby" Jensen whispered "love you" and Jared came with a shout of Jensen's name.

 

Jensen could feel hot seamen fill his ass, coating him from the inside, as Jared's hips stuttered while his cock filled Jensen up.

 

Jared could feel himself softening in Jensen's body and pulled out slowly, trying not to cause Jensen any discomfort.

 

He laid down next to Jensen and pulled him into his arms "Sorry" he whispered into dark-blond hair "I'm sorry" he repeated again and Jensen looked up into hazel eyes.

 

"Sorry for what?" Jensen asked as he softly stroked Jared's arm.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he said as he slid a leg in between Jensen's making himself more comfortable "I should've taken it slower and not so rough".

 

Jensen chuckled and kissed Jared's chest "you're kidding me right?" Jensen breathed against warm skin "I wanted it" he spoke softly, already drifting into sleep "wanted every thrust, every bite, every lick" and he borrowed further into Jared's embrace "want everything, anything, always".

 

Jared listened to Jensen's even breath and realised he had fallen asleep, he kissed the top of Jensen's head and closed his eyes "want all of you, forever".


End file.
